benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Taylor
Ted Taylor is a British musician and pianist best known for supplying the supplemental music score for "The Benny Hill Show" from 1973 to 1989. He also appeared on screen in a few skits including "The Dalton Abbott Railway Porter Choir" sketch on March 29, 1973, the "Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade Glee Singers" on March 24, 1976, the April 16, 1980 "Name That Tune" parody and as the wisecracking pianist in "The Herd" on March 31, 1986. He formerly led The Ted Taylor Four, a band who made records and appeared in cabaret on radio and TV. He also played the clavioline on many recordings for the John Barry Seven & Orchestra. His previous credits include work for "Studio E," "Playbox," "Juke Box Jury," and "Holiday Music." He passed away in 1992, just a few months before Benny Hill. Episode(s) and Ted Taylor in The Herd]] ]] * The European Song Contest - as music associate * Is This Your Life - as music associate * Tommy Tupper in Tupper-Time - as music associate * The Sound of Frankenstein - as music associate * Dalton Abbott Railway Choir - as music associate and pianist * Spot Black - as music associate * Great British Dancing Finals - as music associate * Film Time at the National Film Theater - as music associate * Coal Pits - as music associate * Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music - as music associate * Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy - as music associate * Tex Cymbal: Golden Boy - as music associate * Jack and Jill - as music associate * A World of Sports - as music associate * Murder on the Oregon Express - as music associate and actor * Sale of the Half Century - as music associate * The Bionic Baby - as music associate * Villain of the Year - as music associate * A Packed Program - as music associate * The South Blank Show - as music associate * Friday Night Fever - as music associate * Leprechaun TV - as music associate * The Police Raid in Waterloo Station - as music associate * Women's Lib TV - as music associate * Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid - as music associate * Name That Tune - as music associate and pianist * WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde - as music associate * A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade - as music associate * Big Poppa - as music associate * The Monte Carbolic Show - as music associate * Talking Point - as music associate * Super-Teech - as music associate * Holiday - as music associate * Scuttle-Vision - as music associate * The Hot Shoe Show - as music associate * The B-Team - as music associate * Forever Love - as music associate * Carmen - as music associate * R. Dibble: Handyman - as music associate * The Herd - as music associate and actor * Cagney and Lacey - as music associate * The Halitosis Kid - as music associate * Club Chicago-Go - as music associate * The Crook Report - as music associate * Holding Out For A Hero - as music associate * Pepy's Diary - as music associate ---- Category:Actors Category:Music Category:1973 Cast Members Category:1980 Cast Members Category:1986 Cast Members Category:Behind The Scenes Category:Deceased Actors